Friendship Resonance
by Breaker of combos
Summary: One of Eibon's creations bridges two worlds and sets off events in both. Lots of fighting, but nothing too extreme. Contains a manifestation of madness wearing a party hat.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter sucks but I promise it will improve- breaker of combos**

In the Death Room, Kirikou Rung, Black Star, Maka Albarn, Ox Ford, Death the Kid, and Kim Diehl along with their respective weapon partners stood. Spartoi had arrived.

"What is it lord death? " Maka started off.

Lord death spoke in a rare serious tone: " In Antarctica , a group of archeologists has uncovered on of Eibon's magic tools. If my suspicions are correct they may have uncovered the most dangerous one of them all, even more so than brew"

"More dangerous than brew?" Kid asked, "Why would something like that be buried in the ground and not properly guarded?"

Magic tool "Gateway" …. Was a rush job. Back when Eibon was still up to his inventing ways he created his most powerful invention ever, greater than brew. However we, the 8 great warriors before Asura became a kishin, believed that it was TOO powerful and it had to be disposed of, lest it fall into the wrong hands. However, at the same time it was too valuable to do away with, in those times we had many powerful enemies, and they were all constantly trying to get their mits on it. We got worn out from all the fighting to protect it. Then we got word that Mabaa and her followers were going to make a move for the tool. In our weakened state it was very likely we could lose the fight. So we made the decision to do away with the troublesome thing. But eibon was too proud of his creation to simply destroy it, beside it was too powerful we didn't know how. So we sent it to another dimension.

Soul spoke up: "Another dimension? I thought you said it was in Antarctica."

"No, the tool in Antarctica is merely a means of reaching the other dimension. When we heard that the witches were coming Eibon quickly created "Gateway" and used it to send the tool to another dimension. As for Gateway, he hid it so that only we could dig it up and retrieve it , you don't think we wouldn't have a plan to get it back if we needed it did you?"

"Needed it?" Kid shouted "What do you mean, are you saying there was never any need for it? That we couldn't have used an ultimate weapon when the Kishin was revived?"

"Well… Eibon didn't exactly trust us with its location, so only he knew where it was. I figured it would be best to focus on other matters rather than spend time and energy searching the entire planet for it. But enough exposition! Asura probably knows of this already and who knows what he'll do with it. So we have to get there and retrieve it fast!" I'm assigning Spartoi, the whole squad to this mission as well as stein and marrie. Oh! Speak of the devil!"

Stein entered the room followed by marie , "Sorry we're late, Marie saw a man proposing on the street and broke down." Marie's eyes watered up and she fell to her knees bawling, Stein paid no attention, instead focusing on tightening his head-bolt.

"What are you all still waiting here for!" Death asked "Shoo- shoo"

The group departed.

Antarctica - Spartoi and the two teachers arrived at the dig site, the entire area was in ruins, the buildings covered in flames.

"Someone was here first." Kid stated, "Liz, patty"

The Thompson sisters nodded and shifted into their weapon forms.

"You too soul." Maka said to her partner, the other meisters did the same. Spartoi was now battle ready.

"Let's see… " Ox struggled to hold onto the map, "the tool should be that way" He pointed to a canyon.

As the group neared the tool's resting place they heard voices, "C'mon free! Medusa's gonna be mad if we get discovered."

"I'm digging as fast as I can Eruka, even with a werewolf's strength this thing is stuck."

"Soul those voices…" Maka whispered. "Yeah, no doubt about it, Medusa's goons."

"You think Crona's with them?"

"It's possible" Stein interrupted, "But that's not our primary concern. We should focus on retrieving Gateway.

They moved onto a ridge, there they saw the witch and the werewolf struggling to retrieve the tool from its icy prison.

" on my signal" , stein ordered " we move, 1…2…"

"Chi-Chi-Chi" One of the mizune sisters appeared above them; before they could react she dropped a hail of Eruka's tadpole bombs.

"Eh?" Eruka and free ceased their work. "Nice work mizune, Cmon Eruka." Free rushed off to join the battle, Eruka forced her legs to move.

Marie's hammer form slammed onto the ground the shockwave swept the cloud dust and the mizune away. Stein immediately took note " Is everyone alight? "Maka reported, "I'm fine I don't know about the oth-". "Kim!" Ox shouted as he ran to Kim, who was lying on the ground covered in blood. Jacky quickly returned to her human form and clutched her meister's hand. "I-I'll be fine Ox, I h-have my tanooki magic remember?" Kim coughed up a spout of blood.

"I don't care; I'm staying here with you!"

The mizune had returned, this time brining along two of its sisters. Two of them broke off, their whiskers extended and began to glow bright pink. they headed right for the wounded meister.

Jacky wasted no time, her forearm disappeared into a lantern that fired a large fireball grounding one of the attackers, the other made evaded her shots.

"Lightning King!" Ox thrust havard's tip into the mouse witch, electricity surged through the spear electrifying the rat. The two sisters then retreated back to the company of the other mizune.

"It seems you two can take care of yourselves, " Stein began relaying the commands, " Black star, you and Kirkou will combat the were wolf. Maka, you take on eruka, Kid, you deal with the mizunes, I'll retrieve the tool." The group instantly responded and headed to their assigned objectives.

"Wolf wolves, wolf wolves! Demon's eye cannon!" Free shouted, a massive green energy sphere lauched from his eye at black star. The young ninja was easily able to leap over the attack, Tsubaki changed into Demon blade mode, the black lines coated Black star's body and he fell down from the sky slashing the werewolf across the torso. To no effect.

"Hehe, did you forget I'm immortal?" the beast laughed.

"Oh crap that's right!" black star remembered. Tsubaki sighed deeply. Free immediately swung his claw down sending black star flying a few meters, five puncture wounds on his arm. Kilik didn't bother with flash, he sprung from behind a snow mound and pummeled the beast with his pots. He finished the barrages with a flaming punch that singed free's fur and sent him tumbling back.

The mizune sisters strafed around the young shinigami's head. Liz and patties' shots were easy to avoid in the air. However whenever one of them would attempt to dive at Kid they would be instantly riddled with wavelength bullets. The battle was a stalemate until two of the sisters broke off and flew straight at kid, they flew side by side, whiskers the same length, uniforms matching, symmetry. Kid was unable to fire at the masterpiece of symmetry and suffered wounds because of it. The sister's attack was enough to stun Kid allowing them to unleash a flurry of symmetrical strikes on him. His black and white outfit was slowly covered by red.

"C'mon kid get it together!" Liz shouted at her meister.

"Their attack patterns and formations… perfect symmetry; attacking one would destroy that symmetry. Forgive me." He explained solemnly.

"Patty?" Liz asked her sister.

"Kid" Patty squeaked, "If you don't attack, when we get back I'll use the left side of your room to draw on!"

"" Kid screamed loud enough that the other combatants stopped for a moment. The mizunes resumed and charged at Kid who now stood without motion or expression.

The moment before they struck, kid whispered, "Line of Sanzu – connect."

One of the strips on his head instantly reached around to make a complete halo. A massive wavelength exploded from his body, the three witches were overwhelmed and were scattered, one finding itself trapped in a snow bank. The other two quickly collected themselves and flew toward each other and collided producing a brightly glowing sphere. Out of the sphere emerged a young girl of about 10 years old dressed in overly large witch attire.

"Eh?" Patty questioned, "She turned into a loli? How is that going to help her?" Her sister and meister had no time to respond as the young witch launched herself at them to continue the battle.

Maka evaded the hail of tadpole bombs that Eruka franticly flung at her. Steadily the distance between the two was being closed. When the young meister finally go in close enough to strike a large blob emerged from the snow covered ground beneath her, a massive tadpole bomb that quickly detonated. Maka emerged slightly scathed, but in those precious moments the frog witch had scurried away creating another gap. And the process repeated itself.

Stein stood in the middle of the battle calmly observing each fight. "Stein? Shouldn't we help them?" marrie asked. "No. they've got this under control, they've really come along way huh? I remember that little remedial lesson that gave maka and Black*Star so much trouble, now I would actually have to try a little to beat them. Besides Marie, we have our own objective."

The doctor turned his focus to the great golden cube lodged in the ice and started off for it , but he didn't get very far before an object beneath the ground emerged under his footstep. Stein was initially angry that he failed to notice a hidden tadpole bomb, but in a moment after regaining his balance he saw what the object truly was.

It spoke to him, "I am the black clown, would you like to fall into madness?"

While this battle raged, other events transpired in a place very far away from the arctic battlefield, another universe in fact, one filled with brightly colored ponies, magic, and mythical creatures. This place was known by its natives as equestria.

One of those natives was skipping along happily through the magnificent city of Caterlot, humming to herself blissfully. Her trot was interrupted by an angry purple haired unicorn,

"Pinkie, there you are! We have been looking for you for an hour! Don't run off like that!"

"Aw c'mon rarity", pinkie said looking into a store window eyeing the variety of baked goods. "We don't have to meet with Princess celestia for another 6 hours, why not look around?"

"Yes I know that dear, I wanted to shop for some fabrics myself , but you know how twilight has been lately. A royal decree states to meet the princess at 6:00 one day and she insists we all be here the day before and patiently wait around inside the castle. I know it's a drag, but it's our job as her friends to be there for her in a great moment like this. Besides we managed to make it through the first day alright, surely you can hold off for a few hours."

Pinkie began moving again, rarity trailing behind. "Great moment? We meet the princess all the time, even if it this time is a royal decree it's still just meeting up with her. "

"Like I said, you know how she is. Now come now pinkie pie, we simply must get back to the castle."

Pinkie was too busy devouring a large cake to hear her friend. There was a time when rarity would have questioned how pinkie bought a cake in the blink of an eye, especially now that they were in the financial district. But she had learned to dismiss physics in the presence of her pink haired friend. Instead she proceeded to face-hoof. Pinkie chuckled at the large red mark on her forehead.

Applejack paced in a line, constantly taking breaks to check the clock; 3:01, 3:03, 3:09 they all passed. She glanced to fluttershy, when they met eyes they didn't need to talk their worried expressions were all that was necessary. When the distant sound of the main door opening echoed through the halls applejack immediately bolted for the iterance. To her relief Rarity stood there panting, her horn was covered in a marvelous blue aura, just as pinkie pie's tail. Pinkie didn't mind though, she was content hanging upside down there finishing off the last pieces of her cake.

"It's about time you got back." Applejack said with a hint of disrespect. She turned to the suspended pinkie, "What in tarnation were you thinking? We were summoned by royal decree; you can't just go off an' do your own thang!"

"We were summoned to be here tomorrow! Why can't any pony understand the simple fact that we don't need to be here right now?" Pinkie asked annoyed. The abrupt tone caught rarity by surprise and she lost her "grip" on the pink tail, pinkie fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my, are you okay?" fluttershy gently inquired as she lifted pinkie up. "I'm fine" she rubbed her head a few times before continuing, " All I'm saying you guys, is that we are invited to this place for a meeting scheduled today, and twilight pretty much demanded that we arrive yesterday? I mean I know she's ALL about the schedules and likes being early but she didn't even offer us a choice, she just popped up and demanded that we leave. And when we got here here she got on all for knees and BEGGED us to stay inside. Does that not sound weird to anypony?" Pinkie said all this while pantomiming every detail.

"Well, I do reckon it's pretty odd." Applejack admitted, "But twilight has been odd before."

"And the last time she had one of her… um… moments we didn't take her seriously and that made everything worse." Fluttershy added.

"Well I guess if Twi takes this that seriously then I will too.", Pinkie reluctantly claimed.

"Speaking of twilight," Rarity began, "where is she, and rainbow dash as well?"

"Oh they went to visit the royal library." Fluttershy answered.

"No. No. No. No. Ugh!" Rainbow dash slammed her head against the bookshelf. "How can they have the largest collection of books in equestria and NOT have any daring doo!"

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted from down below.

"Um, yes twilight?" rainbow dash said bashfully as she descended.

"You can't just expect a library to have exactly what you want, part of the fun of them is encountering new things to introduce you to new concepts." She said this in an oddly angered voice.

"Yeah, I can see your all about fun right now. But how come they don't have and good adventure books?"

"This is the royal library, there are no pieces of fiction, but there are several _about_ fiction!"

"I'll pass."

"Well how about the sports, they have a lot about Pegasus races and the wonderbolts."

"I saw those, nothing I didn't know already, besideds none of them mention ANY of my rainbooms, the books are just not reliable sources if they don't at least mention _my _awesomeness. "

Twilight groaned.

"Um, twilight where do you want me to put these?" a voice from behind called.

There stood spike, although it was hard to tell as most of his body was concealed by the enormous stack of books he carried.

"Woah, twilight, since when do you get THIS many books?" dash commented.

"Ohmygosh spike! I'm so sorry, I had no idea my book checklist was that long!" she used her magic to remove a good chunk of the books from her assistant's hands.

"Checklist?" questioned dash. "You mean that scroll you came in here with? You know what never mind." She picked up a share of the pile herself. "Take a break little guy. She said to spike, "we'll make multiple trips." Spike had no objections; he tossed the books down and fell over backwards.

After the heap of books had been properly organized in twilight's room she and Dash headed down to meet with their friends.

The hours passed, twilight was focused on the time and apologizing to her assistant, while her friends devised endless means to keep themselves entertained, even in the great canterlot castle, there is only so much one pony could do. Eventually their waiting paid off, Celestia appeared before them, and radiant rays surrounded her. The 7 subjects humbly bowed only to be told that it was unnecessary. Once they rose, the princess motioned for them to follow her. Eventually the group arrived at the holding place for the elements of harmony.

"Thank you all for coming." The princess said happily. "And to come so early, and wait patiently in the remaining time? I'm very thankful."

Twilight smiled brightly.

"Now then, I summoned you all here to show you this." Celestia stuck her horn into the keyhole in the center; the doors to the chamber filled with light and drifted apart revealing the 5 necklaces and crown thingy that made up the elements of harmony.

Stein dodged the vector arrows the twisted clown launched at him. It was no problem getting up close and smashing Mjölnir into its torso. No, the difficult part came in actually phasing the clown, every blow was brushed off apathetically. The black creature continued its attack while asking plainly, "Would you like to fall into madness?"

_Shut up, _that was all stein could think whenever that question popped up, but this time he cleared his head instantly to assess the battlefield. _We need to hurry, this damn clown won't budge, when did it get so tough?_ He snapped out of the inquiry and returned to thought, _someone has to grab that tool and then we can leave, the frog wtich is no problem, neither is the werewolf, the mice will be easy, but if we're going to get out of here this clown has to go._ He dodged another volley of arrows.

_I'm sick of this!_ Maka screamed to herself as she closed the distance between her and the frog. The meister leapt upwards and placed her weapon between her legs. Soul knew what to do, a pair of wings sprouted from his blade and the pair launched off, Eruka was nice and close now. Maka placed the scythe in her hands again. And angerly declared, "Witch Hunter!"

"Ribbit!" Eruka squealed and jammed her eyes closed, but she didn't feel the blade touch her skin, boldly she popped open one eye. Maka stared at her, the glowing scythe hovered a few centimeters from the witch's neck.

"one move and slice", maka said coldly.

"R-ribbit."

"Where's crona? Is she with you?"

"Ribb-" the blade drew closer.

"Where is she!"

"I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW!" The words poured out without thought. "We came here together but Crona and Ragnarok got lost in a snowstorm! I don't know where they are."

Maka contemplated her next move, but she was interrupted by Stein's words.

She was being ordered to assist her teacher in the fight against the clown, Crona would have to wait. At least that's what her mind told her, her body stood still ready to cut the frog witch any second.

"Maka." A soothing voice emanated from her weapon, soul's voice. Instantly her head cleared and she darted off to join the doctor. Eruka wanted to go home now.

The clown couldn't handle it; it now had to deal with two annoying pests. If it focused on one the other would strike and harm it, it couldn't even take the time to nullify the blows like it had earlier. But Medusa gave an order, and it was determined to follow it.

Black*Star received new orders as well; he quickly sliced at the werewolf and began to run toward Gateway. Free began to act on his opponent's new movements when a small child landed on his head.

"W-What?... GET OFF OF ME YOU BRAT!", he screamed while trying to swipe at the attatched child.

But Pot of thunder had no intention of moving, her size and position made it impossible for the lumbering claws to strike her.

She carefully positioned herself on the wooly fur and transformed, Now Free had a gauntlet stuck on his head.

The werewolf stumbled around a bit, unsure of what to do. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to ponder as he soon felt a burning hot fist slam into his stomach. He let out a screeching howl that only bounced off of the container and pierced his head through his acute hearing. The werewolf was in complete agony for a moment. That moment was all Kilik needed. Thunder transformed back and leapt towards her meister and brother. The sudden rush of bright light hurt Free's eyes, but that pain was nothing compared to what he felt when a series of electrical and flaming punches pummeled his front side.

Black*Star grumbled to himself constantly, _Damn Kilik, pulling off a cool move like that. That should be Me delivering the awesome finishing blow!" _his mind dictated repeatedly, refusing to move onto a different subject, his body moved on its own racing toward the tool.

"Black Star we're here." his weapon partner politely noted.

After skidding several feet due to the sudden stop he approached the trapped magic tool.

"_Hmm, how to get it out?"_ He pondered for a split second before he began punching the tool relentlessly. Tsubaki was quick to react in horror. Black*Star took note of her complaints and began lightly tugging at the edges. He then began heaving his entire body in an effort to remove it. Tsubaki babbled to herself mindlessly. Luckily the young assasain was quick to realize that this brute force wasn't effective – and so he opted to use _more _brute force. He quickly maneuvered to the side of the tool and took stance. After a brief moment in which he psyched up he began. "Black*Star! BIG WAVE!" he launched from his prone stance; his upper limb smashed against the cold metal and Magic Tool: Gateway soared. Black*Star had accounted for this and ordered his partner to enter Kusarigama mode, which she did instinctively. Tsubaki's chain pursued the airborne giant metal prism and constricted around it. Black*Star heaved and wrung the tool back to him, smashing to the ground. If tsubaki had been in human form she would be curled in a ball right now.

"Yo, Dr. Stein! I got it!" he cheered lugging the item onto his shoulder.

"Good job Black-" he dodgd a swipe of the clowns twisted hand, "Star, EVERYONE PULL OUT!"

And spartoi did just that, the battles died down slowly as the students regrouped with Kim and Ox. Stein hoisted the recovering witch onto his shoulders and the forces of Death city began retreating.

But the werewolf and the clown would not have this.

"Magic eye cannon!"

"Bloody needles!"

Both projectiles hurled at their target and the young ninja's instincts took over. Black*Star swung the large prism and shielded the party.

"Black* Star you idiot!" screamed Kid. He quickly turned and fired a pair of large shots that immobilized their pursuers.

"There will be plenty of time for insulting black star later, for now let's get out of here." Ordered stein.

-In the death room-

Black*Star could barely see, his face was too swollen from his self-inflicted punishment over putting the tool through so much, he wasn't upset though, he was glad that Kirikou had complied with his request of pummeling him in the face. And his vision wasn't completely gone, he could still see when Gateway became enveloped in a black and green pulsing aura cloud and he could still see when Lord Death examined the tool.

"Gateway is malfunctioning." The shinigami explained. "The combination of Free's Spatial magic and some of medusa's black blood is causing the magic tool to act outside of it's parameters. For the moment it is harmless, but it's condition could change dramatically any minute."

As if on cue, Eibon's creation began to hiss loudly.

"Like that you see?" Even though he spoke in a lighthearted tone, Lord death began shifting out of his child friendly form into the God that he was.

Before the rest of the group could prepare themselves aswell, Gateway shot out beams of light that blinded even the sunglass wearing Havar. A strange "Vworp" sound echoed in the chamber as the focused into a single ray that shot to the "ceiling", although it still blinded those around it. Almost instantly the blinding white light became a hazy dark green and flickered for a moment before disappearing completely. Spartoi and the faculty steadily opened their eyes to find a circle of green smoke hovering over the magic tool.

Lord Death peered deeply into the mirror – like circle as 6 colorful shapes suddenly came into view.

The fearsome death god spoke softly in his fake voice, "Eibon's final and ultimate creation… The Elements of Harmony."


	2. Chapter 2 (Part a)

The death room filled with the six pastel lights, and in an instant returned to its normal appearance. The six jewels hovered a few inches from the shinigami's face, but before he could touch them they fell to the ground with a series of CLANGs. Again Lord Death attempted to grab the elements when he heard several faint screams coming from the portal. As he moved to investigate the shapes that were now coming into view his head shot back in surprise and four brightly colored ponies, a baby dragon, and a bunny slammed into his face.

Lord Death lay on the ground, immobilized by the fuzzy-ness of his head while Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Angel picked themselves up. The beings from equestria reacted immediately. Dash quickly hovered a few feet above the ground eyeing the strange creatures surrounding her with wonder, pinkie joined in. Twilight and spike didn't move much preferring to stay close to each other in case the worst happened. Fluttershy stood shaking, too terrified to make any sort of move, even with her guardian bunny standing vigilant.

Kid was the first to take action; he motioned to the Thompson sisters and took aim at the unicorn. "All right, Who…what are you?"

Twilight glared at the young god and spoke grudgingly, "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is spike, but what do you care?"

"What do I care? You intrude my father's sanctum and you expect me t—". It now dawned on Kid that he was talking to a waist-high, purple, talking unicorn, "Y-You're a …horse…"

"A horse!?" Rainbow dash shouted from above. "You take that back!" She flew upwards a bit then charged at kid full speed.

In the blink of an eye, Stein appeared in front of Dash's path, she halted hard, lightly bumping into the doctor. The Pegasus looked up at the face of her obstacle. Stein stared into the pony's eyes with a tremendous smile and gleefully fantasized "_What a fasinating creature, I wonder if I should dissect it?"_

"Professor Stein! I know what you're thinking and the answer is no! That is no way to treat guests." Lord death calmly picked himself up while reverting to his "Friendly" form.

"I do apologize for the rudeness of my staff." he said kindly as he leaned in toward fluttershy.

The timid Pegasus began panting, "Sk-Sk-Skull… aaahhh." Angel was quick to catch her as she fainted.

The rainbow pony didn't think twice before launching herself at the shinigami. Lord Death didn't panic at the sight of the brightly colored missile, he calmly lifted his arm and his massive hand blocked the attack completely.

"Calm down little one" he reassured "Your friend is okay."

"You're lying!" Spike shot "What'd ya do to her?"

"You dare accuse my father of such a thing!?" Kid shouted "You watch your tounge… you… purple-lizard, um…"

Spike's face dropped in disappointment, "I'm a dragon." He said dryly.

"Pretty lame dragon" Black*Star whispered to his weapon partner; only to be shushed.

"WILL EVERYBODY BE QUIET?" Twilight roared, her horn began glowing ferociously.

An uncomfortable silence swept over the room, all attention was on the purple unicorn in the center, panting heavily, and posed like she was going to attack someone.

"Yeah! Twi has something to say!" Pinkie pie proudly proclaimed as she hopped next to her unicorn friend. "So what is it Twilight? You look pretty angry, are you going to yell at everybody? No! lemme guess! You figured out what's going on her don't you! Oh you're so **smart**! So what is it? Magic? Yeah! It has to be! But who's I wonder… yours? Princess Celestia's? "

The joyful pony finally noticed her friend's thousand mile stare direct straight at her.

"Noooo!… Me? I'm magic?! OhMyGosh, I knew it! That would explain my pinkie sense I guess huh? And it would also explain how sometimes when I eat cereal -"

Spike quickly covered up her mouth, muffling her voice as she continued to talk. Eventually though, she realized her mistake and sheepishly backed away without making a sound.

"Alright." Twilight began. "Nobody moves unless **I say so!** Angel, is fluttershy okay?"

The rabbit carefully placed its ears on its master, tapping its foot in time with the pulse. After a few seconds angel saluted Twilight with the all clear sign.

"Good" she sighed with relief. "Now then, who and what are you?" she snapped at the nearest human, which happened to be Black*Star.

"Me?" he asked confused, "Well, I'm black*star, you know that awesome ninja you probably hear about all the time?"

Spike's interest snapped up, "Woah! You're a ninja! That's awesome!"

"I know right!" Black*Star cheered, "And not only that, I'm the best in the world! Stealth! Speed! Power! Style! And discipline! I'm the world champ in all of 'em!"

"Disipline… yeah right." Tsubaki whispered to nobody.

But the dragon was enthralled, "We don't have any ninjas where I come from, closest thing we got is self-defense, but it's so peaceful, nobody even really uses it.

"Man, pretty boring hometown."

"Tell me about it, even when cool stuff does happen, I'm never around." The dragon slouched slightly.

"Spike!" twilight scolded, "Do not converse with the hostile monsters!"

"Okay." Soul raised his hands up to signal attention. "I see what the problem is here."

He took a few steps, approaching twilight.

"Look, brightly colored horse thing, we're not your enemy, and I can see that you're obviously not ours. This is obviously just some sort of confusing mess that needs to be sorted out.

Twilight was reluctant to trust the strange creature, but he spoke in such a cool and sincire tone. Plus, despite her best efforts, she could never resist the temptation of solving a mystery."

"Alright she nodded."

"Twi, you don't really trust this thing!?" Rainbow dash worriedly asked.

"I do rainbow dash, and you should too."

The weather pony's disposition changed completely and she smiled. "Well I wouldn't be the element of loyalty If I didn't stick by you."

"Okay then, If everyone would just settle down then, we can figure this out." Lord Death declared.

-One explanation Later- (I'm lazy okay!)

"Humans huh?" Spike scratched his head. "What a weird name for a weird species. And him…" Spiked turned to Lord Death, "Extra weird…."

"You're a talking baby dragon, who works and lives with a talking purple unicorn that is called a pony for some reason, which lives in a world filled with other talking brightly colored ponies that include pegasi who control the weather." Kid pointed out to the dragon. "Do you have any idea how odd that is to us? But I digress. Twilight, we've established what happened over here, what with Gateway and all, but what happened on your end?"

- Earlier back in Canterlot-

"I don't get it princess; it's just the elements of Harmony." Twilight began. And indeed, the chamber's contents wer the same as they had always been; a finely crafted chest that held the six magical jewelry pieces.

"Is it an emergency? Some new bad guy needs the sense knocked into them?" Rainbow dash cheerfully suggested, knocking her hooves together to mimic punching.

"No rainbow dash, thankfully it's nothing severe like that." The Alicorn comforted.

"Oh, yeah…thankfully." Rainbow slouched over in disappointment.

"No, but there is a problem involving the elements themselves. It's best if I demonstrate."

The princess's horn began to glow and each of the elements magically floated over to its respective wearer.

Applejack starred into her reflection in the orange apple shaped gem of the necklace that hovered before her face.

"Um, I don't get it," she sincerely stated, "It looks just fine to me." Her eyes quickly darted across the entire element so that she could affirm her statement. "Yep, I don't see anything wron-"

AppleJack's eyes widened as her words ceased. Something shot through her mind and she instinctively straightened up her body.

"Applejack?" fluttershy called out "Is everything- EEK!"

The timid Pegasus leapt backwards and expanded her wings in shock.

Each of the ponies had a similar reaction, as if each of them had been suddenly startled by nothing.

"Are all of you okay?" the princess asked.

"Um yeah, I think so." Rainbow Dashed answered, but in a tone that betrayed her normal confidence.

"When I got close to my necklace I felt a… I don't know like a fuzzy thing in the back of my head."

"I had the same thing happen to me." Fluttershy added.

"It would appear that we all experienced the same thing." Rarity said.

"But princess..." Twilight turned to Celestia, "What was that feeling?"

The princess began to explain, "As you know, my sister Luna and I were once the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. With their powers aiding us, we were able to defeat nearly any threat to Equestria. Even discord was no match for their power. But when my sister turned from the path and became nightmare moon, I had no choice but to exile her. Without their proper hosts to power them, the bond that my sister and I had forged with the elements was severed. Without a link to the elements, their powers were lost to us.

But there still exists a remnant of the connection that we once shared. And it was through those remains that I felt the same sensation that each of you just experienced a moment ago. I recognized that feeling; I had earlier experienced it when Luna and mine's connection was severed."

"Are you saying that we've lost our connection to the elements?" Applejack was quick to catch on.

"That is what I fear." There were no tones of comfort in the Alicorn's words.

"I don't know how they could have stopped responding to us." Rarity picked up her necklace, "we haven't had any problems with our friendship that I can recall. They should work just fine."

Rarity placed the diamond-shaped element over her neck carefully; luckily she did not seem to suffer from any adverse effects like last time.


	3. Chapter 2(Part b)

"There!" she cheered, "The poor things must have been in a bad mood."

"Uh Rarity, I doubt that magical necklaces have "moods"". Applejack responded.

"Maybe so Applejack, but considering that nothing bad is happening to me right now, the elements must be safe to wear."

"That right there has got to be the worst logic I have ever heard!" the cow mare said an unusual insulting tone.

Rarity's element released a small burst of black sparks, but with such speed and small size that they went unnoticed. The unicorn wearing the necklace though, sharply turned to applejack as if ready to attack her.

"Oh please, there's no need to waste time with words. If you are too terrified of the elements then just say so. Cowardice is something that you needn't hide."

The unicorn's eyes widened, "Wait, that came out wrong… actually I didn't mean to say anything like that at all, just something…. Came over me."

But here words were ignored, applejack just stood there fuming at her friend. Luckily Applejack was able to control her pride enough to resist slamming her hooves into rarity's rear.

"Coward? Listen here Rarity; the apple family doesn't raise no cowards! If wearing this here element is your idea of brave then let it not be said that I wasn't able to do.i"

With that she quickly turned and picked up here apple shaped element and placed it around her neck.

"There, ya' see?" she snapped at rarity, "Now you take back that coward talk right now."

"Girls!" Twilight butted in, "What are you two saying? Remember the bonding you both did at my slumber party? This isn't like you!"

The elements of harmony, both the ones on the floor and around the two pony's necks shot a flash of dark colors.

Rarity and Applejack began staring at each other intently- and with no warning they leapt at each other. It wasn't a particularly violent battle, but it could not be stopped, the duo could not be reached by their friend's words and any intervention was warded of by a force field from the necklaces. The princess and their friends could do nothing but spectate.

After a good ten minutes the peacemaker's hopes were all but gone, Princess Celestia had sent her staff to search for any spells, tomes, or potions that they think could help, but there was no response yet. Applejack and Rarity continued to charge at one another, they didn't even fight like themselves, it was as if they were just empty shells slamming into each other. Neither combatant showed any sign of tiring, whatever unknown source was powering these two, it was nearly infinite.

The castle staff could hear the echoes of the struggle, the place of such great security and order in the past now featured an uncomforting aura of helplessness. One resident of the castle however, was not unsettled by the crashes; no the bunny angel was greatly angered instead. He hopped down the corridors briskly, intent on finding whoever was responsible for interrupting his nap and enacting creative carrot based revenge. He was barely able to open the great door, but his fatigue did not show as his eyes locked onto his owner and her friends.

Angel only moved forward a few feet before Rarity flew across the room just in front of him. His eyebrow rose slightly and he jolted through the battlefield to Fluttershy's legs.

"Oh angel!" Fluttershy spoke alarmed, "You really shouldn't be here sweetie, it's not safe."

"Wait, you brought angel with you?" Rainbow Dash questioned, apparently oblivious to the mortal combat before her.

"Um, well he gets upset that he doesn't get to go along on any of our adventures and I… didn't think just going to the castle would be dangerous so I told him he could come."

The gentle Pegasus picked up her pet rabbit and cuddled it.

"That's nice." Twilight grunted, "But maybe we could focus on the fact that our friends are trying to kill each other right now!"

"Trying to kill each other?" a confused rarity called out from across the room. "Whatever are you talking about twilight?"

"Rarity!" Twilight cheered, "You're back to normal again! Wait… you are normal again aren't you?" she squinted her eyes and leaned forward to signal her suspicion.

The white unicorn glanced around the room to find whatever it was she was missing, save for the fact that she was in a different position than she last remembered - she found nothing.

"The last I checked I was feeling normal, but I've somehow ended up over here. Did I miss something, something about one of us trying to harm another?"

"And not just her," Apple Jack approached the party, "I think I jus' teleported too. Twilight did you cast a bad spell again?"

"You two don't remember anything?" Rainbow Dash asked harshly.

"Um… no. What exactly should I be remembering?" Rarity chirped bashfully.

Pinkie leapt from the back row and landed just barely in front of Rarity. Immediately after landing she inhaled, paused for a second and began pouring out words, "WellYouSeeYouPutOnYourNeckla ceAndThenAppleJackSaidThatWa sABadIdeaAndThenYourNecklace DidAWeirdDarkMagic-ySparkThingAndThenYouBecameM eaAndInsultedHer, ButThenYouFeltBadAboutItfora bit,butAppleJackwasStillAngryaty ousoshePutOnHerNecklaceToPro vethat thethingsyousaidaboutherwere n'ttrue,andthentheelementsdidthedark flashythingagainandthenyouju st staredateachotherlikethis."

The fast talking Pony paused to glare at Rarity.

"AndthenYouBothStartedAttacki ngEachOther, CanYouBelieveThat!? Butthenangelcameinandsomeoth erstuffhappenedbutyoujustwou ldn'tstopfighting!Butthenyoustoppedfighting!ButItlookslikeyoudon'trememberithuh?

The pink earth pony began panting heavily. "That was a DOOZY! It's a good thing the author to so long to update, or else I wouldn't have been able to rehearse all that!"

"Pinkie what are you talking abou-"

A large booming sound filled the room. The ponies didn't have time to react to the noise though; as it was followed up with a monstrous vortex. The pitch black anomaly released a mighty roar, drowning out every other sound in the room. Curiously, not much suction was generated from it, rarity, Applejack, and Celestia only felt a slight tug. As for the others, they were assaulted by pale white tendrils that spawned from the vortex.

The tendrils moved with ridiculous speed, preventing any reaction. The ponies and pet rabbit felt nothing as the white bodies penetrated their chests, but they did feel the torque when they were yanked into the center. The elements of harmony on the floor rose up and flew into the vortex's heart as well. As soon as the last element passed through the vortex collapsed upon itself in just a few seconds.

Also, due to unrelated circumstances Spike disappeared as well.

**A/N **

**I am sincerely sorry that this took so long. I am sincerely Sorry that this is so short. I am sincerely sorry that this is so low quality. I have been dealing with a lot of stress, personal, financial, and college related problems and have barely worked on this at all. I kept trying to make it as good as possible, but I could rarely put my full effort into it for any duration of time. I'm fed up with this part, so I'm rushing it out. I am so sorry. Rest assured, the other parts will not take nearly as long to upload, I swear it. Thank you my readers, the simplest complements brighten my life. I welcome your continued support and criticism.**


End file.
